infomedicafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Dislipidemias - Hiperlipidemia
Autor: Rafael de Matos; Colaboradores: Lucas da Fonseca e Klaus Schumacher Introdução Antes de começar a falar sobre a hiperlipidemia em si, iniciamos com uma introdução sobre o metabolismo dos lipídeos para maior compreensão do conteúdo. Na sequência serão abordadas algumas definições desta anormalidade, dados epidemiológicos, consequências, tratamento e dicas para uma vida mais saudável. Metabolismo dos Lipídeos (gorduras) Diversos compostos químicos pertencem a classe dos lipídeos, como: triglicerídeos, fosfolipídeos, colesterol e outros menos importantes. Estes compostos (com exceção do colesterol) possuem em sua estrutura um grupo químico chamado de ácidos graxos, os quais são hidrocarbonetos ácidos. Os lipídeos provenientes da dieta alimentar sofrem ação de enzimas liberadas pelo trato gastrointestinal e, posteriormente, são absorvidas pelo epitélio em escova do intestino. Durante o processo de digestão, grande parte dos triglicerídeos são quebrados em monoglicerídeos e ácidos graxos e, são estas moléculas que são absorvidas pelo epitélio intestinal e caem no sistema linfático. No entanto, antes mesmo de penetrar nos ductos linfáticos, os monoglicerídeos unem-se novamente aos ácidos graxos e formam pequenas gotículas de triglicerídeos, conhecidos como quilomícrons, que são transportados pela linfa até a corrente sanguínea. E é nesta forma, de quilomícron, que a maioria do colesterol e dos fosfolipídeos (além dos triglicérideos) são absorvidos pelo trato gastrointestinal. Quilomícron: composto principalmente por triglicerídeos, mas também contém 9% de fosfolipídeos, 3% de colesterol e 1% de apolipoproteína B (que impede aderência às paredes linfáticas). Sendo assim, imediatamente após uma refeição rica em gorduras, ocorre um aumento na concentração de quilomícrons no plasma, que pode aumentar 1% a 2% a concentração plasmática normal. Porém, este aumento na concentração de quilomícrons dura poucas horas, retornando aos níveis normais. Este fato é explicado pelo curto período de meia-vida destes complexos lipoprotéicos, que não ultrapassa o tempo de uma hora. A remoção dos quilomícrons acontece, em grande parte, quando eles passam pelos capilares dos tecidos adiposo e hepático. Ambos tecidos contêm grandes quantidades da enzima lipase lipoprotéica, a qual hidrolisa os triglicerídeos/fosfolipídeos dos quilomícrons à medida que eles entram em contato com a parede endotelial, liberando assim ácidos graxos e glicerol. Estas moléculas de ácidos graxos liberados penetram fascilmente nas células adiposas e hepáticas, onde são novamente convertidas em triglicerídeos e armazenadas para uso futuro. Quando as fontes de gordura forem requisitadas para fornecer energia em outras partes do corpo, elas devem, primeiramente, ser transportadas do tecido adiposo até os tecidos. Então, inicialmente, ocorre hidrólise dos triglicerídeos e, consequentemente, liberação de ácidos graxos e glicerol dos adipóctios na corrente sanguínea. No sangue, os ácidos graxos encontram-se em sua forma ionizada e, desta maneira, ligam-se às moléculas de albumina, que são responsáveis pelo seu transporte até os tecidos alvo. No entanto, o colesterol e os fosfolipídeos, não são transportados pelas mesmas proteínas plasmáticas. Na verdade, o transporte desses é feito através de estruturas semelhantes aos quilomícrons, as lipoproteínas. Lipoproteínas: pequenas partículas esféricas (menores que os quilomícrons) compostas por triglicerídeos, colesterol, fosfolipídeos e proteínas. Além dos quilomícrons, que são lipoproteínas muito grandes, existem outros seis tipos de lipoproteínas, classificadas segundo suas densidades: 1. VLDL (Lipoproteínas de densidade muito baixa) 2. IDL (Lipoproteínas de densidade intermediária) 3. LDL (Lipoproteínas de baixa densidade) 4. HDL (Lipoproteínas de alta densidade) 5. Lipoproteína a thumb|left|Fonte: http://www.dislipidemias.com.ar O conhecimento acerca do metabolismo dos compostos gordurosos possibilitou a classificação das gorduras em boas ou más para a nossa saúde. Em princípio, aceita-se que o LDL seja o vilão responsável pelas patologias e o HDL o mocinho. thumb|Fonte: http://www.cozinhajaponesa.com.br A formação das lipoproteínas ocorre quase que inteiramente no fígado, onde ocorre grande parte da síntese de colesterol, fosfolipídeos e triglicerídeos. O epitélio intestinal também é responsável pela síntese de um tipo de liproteínas, as HDLs. Mas afinal, o que são e qual é a real função do colesterol e dos triglicerídeos no organismo? Como foi dito anteriormente, estas substâncias consistem em gorduras produzidas pelo fígado ou ingeridas através da dieta alimentar (por isso podem estar elevados, devido ao consumo exagerado de alimentos gordurosos). Estes complexos gordurosos possuem funções específicas no corpo: os triglicerídeos são usados principalmente como fonte de energia;e a principal função do colesterol consiste na formação de estruturas especializadas, principalmente membranas celulares. Definições – Dislipidemias/Hiperlipidemias O termo médico dislipidemia é empregado para caracterizar uma anormalidade no nível de gorduras circulantes. Os dois principais tipos de gordura comumente encontrados, em níveis aumentados ou diminuídos, são os triglicerídeos e o colesterol. Estas gorduras são produzidas diariamente pelo fígado, mas uma parte também provém da alimentação. As dislipidemias podem ser divididas em primárias, ou de origem genética, e secundárias, causada por fatores ambientais e algumas doenças (ex: hipotireoidismo) e medicamentos. A hiperlipidemia é um tipo de dislipidemia. Nesta situação, as gorduras (como o colesterol) circulantes estão elevadas acima do normal e constituem-se em um importante fator de risco para doenças cardiovasculares, como a aterosclerose. A hiperlipidemia primária, pode ser classificada laboratorialmente, de acordo com a III Diretrizes Brasileiras sobre Dislipidemias da Sociedade Brasileira de Cardiologia, em: 1. Hipercolesterolemia isolada: caracterizada pelo aumento do colestorol total e/ou LDL-colesterol; 2. Hipertrigliceridemia isolada: caracterizada pelo aumento dos triglicerídeos; 3. Hiperlipidemia mista: caracteriza-se pelo aumento simultâneo dos triglicerídeos e do colesterol. As hiperlipidemias secundárias são o resultado de outras doenças ou distúrbios metabólicos e hábitos de vida inapropriados. As formas secundárias comuns de hiperlipidemia estão listadas na tabela abaixo. thumb|left|Fonte: Lee Goldman, Dennis A. Tratado de Medicina Interna, vol. 2, 23ª ed. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier, 2008 Dados epidemiológicos As dislipidemias apresentam uma distribuição mundial e já foram tidas, juntamente com o tabagismo, como principal fator de risco para doenças cardiovasculares. Estudos epidemiológicos precisos ainda não foram realizados a nível nacional e, por este motivo, não podemos saber exatamente o verdadeiro perfil epidemiológico da populção em geral, a respeito das dislipidemias. Contudo, estudos pontuais têm apresentado altas prevalências de dislipidemia, oscilando entre 3,1% e 46,5%, em crianças e adolescentes de algumas regiões do Brasil. No Brasil, um estudo vinculado ao Hospital das Clínicas da Universidade Estadual de Campinas, envolvendo aproximadamente 22 mil pessoas entre 20 e 60 anos, investigou a presença de dislipidemias. Os resultados da pesquisa demonstraram alteração do colesterol total, LDL e triglicerídeos em 44%, 38% e 37% do indivíduos adultos, respectivamente. Sendo a hiperlipidemia mista (hipercolestorolemia e hipertrigliceridemia) muito prevalente. Consequências Geralmente as hiperlipidemias são assintomáticas e, o seu diagnóstico é puramente laboratorial. As hiperlipidemias são um fator de risco importante para doenças cardiovasculares e o controle de um nível normal de lipídeos no sangue é muito importante para evitá-las. É impossível falar em hiperlipidemia e suas consequências, sem falar em aterosclerose. Está é a principal complicação desta anormalidade lipídica e, consiste na formação de placas de gordura (conhecidas como ateromas) aderidas ao endotélio arterial, as quais obstruem total ou parcialmente a luz dos vasos, impedindo o fluxo sanguíneo. Desta obstrução podem ocorrer infartos do miocárido, derrames cerebrais, aneurismas, gangrena, entre outras complicações. Tais complicações possuem altas taxas de mortalidade e morbidade, o que motiva ainda mais a busca pelo conhecimento do assunto. thumb|Fonte: http://www.revistapesquisa.fapesp.br Tratamento O tratamento desta condição pode ser dividido em medicamentoso e não medicamentoso. O tratamento medicamentoso visa a utilização de fármacos que reduzam os níveis de gorduras cirulantes. Estes medicamentos, como as vastatinas, podem ser utilizados em combinação com outros agentes terapêuticos ou isoladamente como estratégia terapêutica. Já o tratamento não medicamentoso, que é obrigatório, consiste na adoção de hábitos saudáveis de vida. Entre as mudanças no estilo de vida incluem: perder peso, parar de fumar, praticar exercícios físicos regularmente, ingerir bebidas alcoólicas com moderação e melhorar os hábitos alimentares. Links Relacionados Portal do Coração http://portaldocoracao.uol.com.br Projeto Diretrizes http://www.projetodiretrizes.org.br Instituto Nacional de Saúde http://www.nih.gov Universidade Federal de Santa Catarina - Departamento de Química http://www.qmc.ufsc.br Instituto Prócardíaco http://www.institutoprocardiaco.com.br Bioquímica do Colesterol http://www.bioquimicadocolesterol.blogspot.com Sociedade Brasileira de Endocrinologia http://www.endocrino.org.br/ Referências Bibliográficas GUYTON, Arthur C.; HALL, John E. .Tratado de Fisiologia Médica. 11. ed. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier, 2006. GOLDMAN, Lee., AUSIELLO, Dennis. . Cecil – Tratado de Medicina Interna. 22 ed. Elsevier, 2005. 2v. GOODMAN, Alfred Gilman. As Bases Farmacológicas da Terapêutica. 9 ed. Ed. McGraw-Hill, 1996. Kathleen A. Foley, Joseph Vasey, Charles M. Alexander, Leona E. Markson. Development and Validation of the Hyperlipidemia. Journal of general internal medicine. Ed 18. 2003. Fabio B. Dalpino, Fabio L. Sodré and Eliana C. de Faria. The use of a hospital laboratory cohort to estimate the prevalence of dyslipidemia in an adult Brazilian population . São Paulo, Brazil 2006 Categoria:Adulto Categoria:2010 Categoria:Adolescente